Survivors Surviving
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Two girls head out late at night to fool around on the river, only to get kidnapped by a character from a beloved fanfiction. What's more, they learn they are the last two survivors from a planet that was destroyed!
1. Prologue

**J: Alrighty, I'm pretty sure it's been like MONTHS since I updated, I apologize to all those who have me favorited for my Naruto fanfictions. But for now I felt the need to write a new Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, hope you like it, but I'm going to for-warn you now. The later chapters will have some...disturbing content.**

**K: Translation : Scarring and horrifying things are going to happen to us.**

**J: Thanks Kenzie -.-"**

**K: No problem! :D**

**J: Right. So anyways, I do not own any Dragon Ball Z characters that will be mentioned throughout the fanfiction. I will be putting in a disclaimer every other chapter update.**

* * *

Dragon Ball Z

**Prologue**

"Jeeeennnnaaa....Jennnaaaa....WAKE UP!!!" Mackenzie Bishop **(A/N: Who will be referred to as Kenzie mostly)** hissed while shaking her sleeping friend violently at 12 AM.

There came a low grumble from beneath the light yellow comforter, a few small movements, then finally a pale freckled face emerged looking very unhappy. With a sleepy glare the brunette hissed back in an almost coherent whisper," Whaaa?"

"You said you'd come with me to that little raft. So get up and get dressed!" Kenzie responded in a voice that held no tone of drowsiness whatsoever. She'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep and was already dressed and ready to hit the road. She'd even gotten the time to run to the Wygergangs' garage and grab their large flashlight.

"I wasn't serious! You know I'm too much of a pansy to actually do something like that. Besides, my mom gets up ridicuously early, she'll know we left when she doesn't see our shoes." Jenna whined, curling up tighter in her cocoon blanket. Of all people her best friend would know better than to actually believe she'd pull a stunt like going onto someone else's barrel raft.

Undeterred by her friend's whiney complaints **(K: Something I put up with quite often might I say.) **Kenzie grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked with all her might. The blanket came free from Jenna's body quite easily, leaving her in a sprawled position and a very unpleased expression on her face. Crumpling the blanket up into a ball Kenzie demanded," Up! You're coming with me, you like it or not."

"Uuuugggghhh!!! You're such a nasty bitch sometimes, you know that?" Jenna muttered darkly while forcing her eyes to stay open and at the same time sit up. To add a mark of niceness Kenzie hadn't turned the bedroom lights on, so she wasn't THAT mean.

Kenzie waited until Jenna was sitting up and wide eyed before patting her on the head and saying chipperly," I'll go and wait for you to get dressed. Come out to the living room when you're done. But if I have to come back in here, and I find that you're sleeping again, I will show no mercy." Without knowing it Kenzie's eyes added a little glint of evil intent that made Jenna shiver.

After covering a yawn she asked sarcastically," I don't know whose daughter you should be, Piccolo's or Vegeta's." That got her a swift hard punch to the head. Kenzie gave her one more death glare before leaving the room.

Out in the living room Kenzie allowed herself to shiver and make a face of absolute disgust, her tongue sticking out she whispered to herself," Ugghh, being related to Vegeta is like a cat being related to a snail."

A few minutes later Jenna came out of her room dressed and ready to go, sort of. Her eyes looked like they were fighting her to close. Waving a hand in her face Kenzie whispered threatningly," Wake up, or I get an ice cube to put down your shirt. Now let's go." Grabbing hold of the shirt she just threatened to put an ice cube down; Kenzie towed Jenna over to the shoe area to put on her bright yellow flip flops.

Her own dark blue flip flops on and the overly large flashlight in hand Kenzie asked Jenna while opening the door," You do remember that we'll be taking our bikes, right?"

"Wha? Are you kidding me!? I'll get hit by a car! Plus streetlights don't go all the way down to the raft!" Jenna angrily hissed after swatting a battalion of moths from her face, her parents had both forgotten to turn the porch light off. **(K: Actually that was me :P)**

Shoving her bike towards her Kenzie said cheekily," You won't have to worry about that as long as you stay awake right?" The voice she used carried no indication that she'd mind if Jenna got hit by a car due to drowsiness. That didn't surprise Jenna to hear, since she's familiar with the way of Kenzie's brain.

With no other choice Jenna went along with Kenzie down the road that ran parallel with the St. Clair River. As they rode along Jenna couldn't help but think, ' For some reason, I have a feeling we're being watched…Wait, I was feel like that…..Oh, now I can tell the difference. We're being watched, AND we're going to get into a lot of shit in the next half hour.' Seeing as that wasn't regular Jenna called up to Kenzie, "Any chance we can turn back and forget about this?! I've got a bad feeling, not just my regular paranoia either!"

"The answer remains as NO. We're going on that barrel raft, and we're going to enjoy it. Now no more complaining!" Kenzie was dead set to put this plan in her mental folder of successful things done with her life. There weren't enough in that folder to make her happy.

Ten minutes later they found themselves creeping towards the river where a rope was just barely visible. The rope led out into the river where it was further attached to the floating barrel raft that belonged to the family across the street. In fact the ground they stood on was considered private property. Thus why this had to be done in the dead of night instead of in the day light at which time it would be warmer. Grabbing hold of the rope that wasn't in the water Kenzie whispered (although the river's small waves were drowning out all their noise), "Grab the rope I hand you and pull, we're gonna get on without getting wet."

"I was wondering why you didn't put your bathing suit on. So what happens if we do fall into the river?" Jenna asked, but still doing as told and helping Kenzie to haul in the floating raft.

"If you fall in that's not my problem, but to avoid getting sick and yelled at, we shall head back home. And you better not jump in on purpose." She added on firmly to make sure Jenna didn't get any ideas. Which she was. So in return Jenna stuck her tongue out at Kenzie's back. Besides that little exchange of threatening conversation the process of hauling in the barrel raft was done in silence. A silence that only made Jenna's sense of danger increase by ten.

The raft was just in arm's reach when both Kenzie and Jenna got a severe chill down their spines. Kenzie only gets chills when Jenna tells her of a perverted plot line for a fanfiction, but on the rare occasion, she'll gets chills when someone's thinking of a perverted scheme that involves her. Looking back over her shoulder she asked nervously," Jenna...Are you creating some evil monstrosity of a fanfiction that involves me?"

"N-no, all I'm thinking about is getting back home. Can we please go? My bad feeling just got ten times worse." Jenna whimpered, her eyes scanning the darkness for an indication of what was making her feel like a tiger's prey. Her eyes were looking directly up when the tiniest of movements caught her attention. Looking in that direction she let out a strangled squeak in terror. Grabbing Kenzie's shoulder she whisper yelled," There's something in the sky, there's a sillouhette! Look! Look!" Kenzie followed the path Jenna's finger made, she didn't see anything at first, but squinting her eyes helped put it into focus.

There was indeed a sillouhette, and what's more, it was human shaped. A human sillouhette she recognized. Slowly taking a step back she asked Jenna nervously,"H-hey, do you remember the name of Goku's butt faced brother? It was Radish or something right?"

"His name was Raditz, but you're not suggesting that that's- Where'd it go?!" Before Jenna could finish her sentence the sillouhette vanished in the one second she blinked.

Keeping their eyes trained on the night sky Kenzie and Jenna hastily made a backwards retreat. To scared to bother with whispering Kenzie said," I hope whatever that thing was is gone. I swear it looked just like Rad -"

" I guess introductions won't be necessary. " A very eerie and familiar masculine voice said from behind them. Spinning around both girls almost screamed. Straight out of one of their favorite animes was the saiyan warrior Raditz. He was tall, mean, and beefy. **(K: Did you just use the adjective "beefy" to describe something that's suppose to scare us? J: Yes. K: -.-' My liking of your use of words decreases with every fanfiction you write. J:...'Shrugs')** What was worse was that he stood between the girls and their bikes.

Backing up back towards the river Jenna squeaked," Wh-what the hell!?! Y-you're not supposed to be real!! Why are you made of physcial matter?!?!" As Jenna was freaking out Kenzie was doing her best not to have a heart attack, while at the same time figure out the odds of successfully getting away. Unsurprisingly they weren't looking too good.

Raditz's once pleasent smile turned to one of utter distate, waving a hand **(J: Very gayly 'snickers' R: .... 'Angry mark' J:.....'Runs')** he said in irritation," I'm going to assume you're talking about that stupid book and motion picture series about the dragon balls. Just to save later explanations I'll have you know that the creator only made them because he thought you stupid humans would understand that it was the truth. The creator in fact was an alien himself, the last of his kind at that. We destroyed his planet years ago, he escaped to Earth and used what technology he had to give himself a human appearance. He wanted the humans to know that they'd be next to have their lives obliterated. But not just yet. Today, I have a different reason for being here. Want to take a guess as to what it is?"

Even scared shitless Kenzie couldn't help but answer," To give us a history lesson on the Dragon Ball series?" It was a bad habit of sorts, and she knew that one these days, possibly that one, would get her killed.

To their relief and horror Raditz didn't get angrier, instead he smirked. Reaching into a pocket **(K: Which is apparently on the inside of the armor the saiyans wear, but can never be seen.) **he pulled out two metal spheres. **(K: You totally avoided saying balls on purpose. J: Yes, just cause I'm trying to make this a serious moment, and an innuendo does not make a serious moment. K: You and serious is an almost impossible combination to create Jenna, and we both know that. J: Doesn't mean I won't try!) **Holding them up to eye level he said almost happily," I'm here on a delivery mission. And you two are the packages!" Throwing the spheres they opened into to metalic looking ropes with smaller spheres at the ends. Caught by surprise the girls didn't get a chance to run, leaving them as open targets as the ropes wrapped around their bodies in a secure hold. All the ropes were holding them except for the one that Raditz still held.

Wrapping his end of the rope around his wrist a couple of times he said to the girls,"If you know about me, then I'm sure you'll know about my two comrades. They're waiting with the portal to go back to Frieza's ship. He's very eager to meet you both, so you best behave for the flight." Before either of the girls could yell for help they felt their feet leave the ground. Raditz, being super beefy**( K: Jenna, are you going to use only that word to describe his strength? J: No, it's just fun using it as much as I can :D )** had no problem lifting two teenage girls off the ground, in fact, he barely noticed their weight at all.

Next thing they knew, Mackenzie Bishop age 16, Jenna Wygergangs age 17, were being flown over the St. Clair River, over into USA and off to who knows where.


	2. Chapter One

**J: Okay, just so everybody knows, unlike my last few fanfictions this one will not have chapter names...Just cause I can't think of any ahha --"**

**K: Meh, don't care. Just let them read already.**

**J: xP Fine. But one thing I will keep the same, starting now, if there's a character you want to disclaim the next chapter just let me know in a review and I will do just that. Can't promise the character's personality will be right on the spot since I haven't been indulging in DBZ as much as I use to. But I'm working on refreshing the characters now by watching all of season one with Kenzie!**

**K: Season two is better though :P**

**J: I concur. But for now, here is chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny DBZ characters.**

**P.S - I adore those three people that reviewed the prologue for this, I appreciate the advice and have taken it to heart. Let me know if it made things better :3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"I blame this on you, you know that?" Jenna said glaring at her friend who hung right next to her. They'd been flying over the United States of America for almost three hours and at that moment, Jenna couldn't care less if God smote her where she…floated…**(K: You have no idea how else to make that sound right do you? J: As long as it's understandable to those that read this, I don't really care. K: 'Shakes head')**

Kenzie in turn gave Jenna an unimpressed expression, and in a condescending voice asked, "You don't think I don't already know that? Do you think I've been hating myself since we took off because my clothes aren't warm enough?" Jenna felt slightly bad, but not bad enough to make her feel sorry for bringing up the subject.

Sighing she looked around and asked Kenzie," So…any idea where we're flying over right now?" They'd been flying for three hours, but they'd been flying at what felt like jet speed. At one point they thought they caught a glimpse of the White House.

Kenzie, not being the kind of person to stay sour for very long, shrugged as best as possible within her metal rope confinement. Giving the ground below a quick look over she guessed," At the speed we're travelling at, I'm going to say that we'd maybe be close to Egypt, I don't know. I can barely tell what direction we're flying in. And a better question to be asking is, where the hell are we going?!"

" Good question. Too bad we have to ask Radish for the answer, which is something I will not be doing any time soon. So unless you're curiosity can hold off, you're going to have to ask butt face." Jenna answered in a whisper, praying that he couldn't hear her over all the wind going past his ears.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Even the wind roaring past their ears couldn't block out Raditz's yelling," My name is Raditz! Say it right, or don't speak at all, girl! Call me anything else and I'll remove your tongue, understand?!" Jenna nodded her head vigorously while Kenzie shook her head at her friend's patheticness.

After that the flight continued in silence that was only broken by the odd bird that Raditz would swat out of his way. For another hour things felt dreary with dispair, at an hour and two minutes Kenzie randomly blurted," I'm bored...Hey! Radish Head, are we going to be there soon?" That random outburst caused Raditz to stop midflight, which caused the girls to thrash back and forth in their confinement.

Glaring down at Kenzie with blood shot eyes he yelled," What I told the freckled one applies to you as well! You will call me by my proper name or I will give you to Freeza covered in blood and bruises!!"

"See, the difference between me and my friend here is that she doesn't understand that you are making empty threats. If we're being delivered to Freeza then I'm sure your orders were to deliver us unharmed, meaning you can't lay a single finger on us or else you'll be turned into a crispy vegetable. So be a good Radish Head and answer my question. How much longer are we going to be flying for?" Everything Kenzie said made perfect sense, and it bothered Jenna that she hadn't realized that herself. Looking up at Raditz she wasn't surprised to see his face was absolutely scarlet and blood vessels were popping out of his skull.

Raising a hand he gathered a ball of energy that looked more than ready to fly down and hit both of them in the face. Gulping hard Jenna squeaked," I apologize on her behalf, please don't kill us!!!" Raditz disintegrated the energy ball and smirked cheekily, in a low voice he said to himself," Maybe I should talk to Frieza about that one." Even though he said it to himself it still caused Jenna to get a deep chill down her spine.

Turning to Kenzie she whispered," I just got a chill of death go down my spine. Remind me never to talk, beg, plead, whine or anything else vocal to Raditz." Something Jenna said sent off Kenzie's dirty mind, Jenna could tell by the fact that she turned her head away with a nasty smirk.

Narrowing her eyes she asked testily, "What? What is your perverted little mind thinking?" Jenna didn't expect an answer right, nor did she actually really want to know since it WAS Kenzie's mind after all. Kenzie's mind is that of a dangerous roller coaster, it has its high and low points. But it's the high ones your really gotta watch out for. And perverted thoughts are the almost highest point they'll reach.

Shaking her head Kenzie snickered," Trust me, you do not want to know." When Kenzie says that, you indeed do not want to know. So Jenna left it at that, for the time being.

During the time Kenzie and Jenna had been communicating they hadn't noticed that Raditz had started flying again, or that they were descending towards a desert. They only noticed when an even creepier more familiar voice reached their ears," Raditz you slouch! What took you so long?!! You were supposed to be back two hours ago!!"

Looking down both girls broke out into a cold sweat and started thrashing around in their confinement. Standing below in his disturbing y-fronts and armor was Nappa. Right next to him sat a very impatient looking Vegeta. Behind them on the ground looked like some kind of hole that showed no sign of having a bottom. Raditz noticed the girls' sudden energetic behavior and laughed, getting closer to the ground he called to Nappa, "I don't think they like you very much Nappa, they were fine up until they heard your voice."

"What did you say, you sad excuse of a saiyan?!" Nappa's right eye twitched in irritation while he got in a defensive stance. He looked ready to pounce on Raditz and tear his head off. Raditz stopped laughing and continued his descent in a more serious manner. He had to be slow when the girls got close to the ground, otherwise an abrupt landing could break their legs. He managed to land them so they were standing, well almost. Since he put them so close to Nappa they were doing their best to lean away from him.

Relaxing his stance he glowered down at the girls, while Jenna only came close to being at his waist height. Crossing his arms he snuffed, "These are the girls Frieza wanted; they don't look like a fighting race to me. They look just as pathetic as the vermin that inhabit this place. You sure you grabbed the right ones?"

"There was nobody else in the area and they're both adolescent females, just as described. There's no chance I grabbed the wrong females." Raditz argued back in as best a restrained tone as possible, which surprised the girls. Though thinking about it, they did know that Nappa could wipe the floor with him in a second and without breaking a sweat either.

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and assessed the two captives. Getting to his feet he walked over to the girls (to his slight frustration the one girl was actually taller than him) and went over them with his eyes. The fashion in which he did this made Kenzie and Jenna assume he was checking them out, only making them despise him even more than they already did. To add to their pile of things to dislike about him he actually reached out and grabbed both of their chins. Turning their heads to the left he watched in amusement as both girls glared from their right eyes, smirking he announced, "It's definitely them. Nappa, do you have the photo we were given before we left?"

"Oh right... Here it is Vegeta." Walking over to Vegeta he held up a photograph next to the girls, since it was turned away from them they couldn't tell why both Vegeta and Nappa grinned at them darkly. Chuckling, Nappa jeered," The resemblance is there alright, you just have to get them glaring before you see it. Alright Raditz, you're clear. You grabbed the right ones after all. But I have to say, they don't look like they'd last very long in a fight."

Vegeta nodded and added on," They're not that attractive either. Why Frieza wants to bother with this plan I don't know, there won't be many people volunteering for it. Either way we're going. Raditz, separate the ties." He finally let go of their faces and turned his back on them to head to the hole in the ground. Nappa tucked the photo back into his armor's invisible pocket and waited for Raditz.

Raditz twisted the metal rope in the opposite direction in which it was twisted, it must have been some kind of trigger or release because the rope that joined Kenzie and Jenna together fell apart and recoiled into Raditz's hand. Still confined the girls raised an eyebrow at each other, only to have them both shoot up when their eyes bulged out of their skulls in shock. Nappa had used his super speed to get behind them and hoist them over each shoulder. Writhing and squirming in his hold Kenzie cried," NOOOO!! HE'S TOUCHING ME!! AUGH, THE MAN WITH NO PANTS ON IS TOUCHING ME!!!"

At this display of clear detest Raditz couldn't help but burst into another fit of laughter. Almost doubled over he wheezed," Th-this is too much!! Hahahahaha!! Nappa! You have a quite a way with the ladies!!! Aahahahahahaa!!!" Before he could be severly hurt Raditz ran for the hole to oblivion and jumped in after Vegeta.

Just about ready to break all his teeth from gritting them together so hard Nappa yelled at the girls," SHUT UP!! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF EITHER OF YOU AND I KILL YOU BOTH!!" To assure the girls his threat was real he flexed his muscles in order to squeeze them. Only when he heard both of them squeak in agony did he ease up and continue to the black hole.

Doing their best to look around Nappa's shoulder to see the hole both girls thought in unison, ' That looks like it could mutate us....Shit!' After that thought was complete, they were plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter Two

**J: Hello Hello! Been a bit since I last updated, but I had to wait for some good inspiration. Which came in the form of my new DBZ game! Woot! Love it!**

**K: A game which has so many actual fillers between the main sagas it's ridiculous...What's really ridiculous is Freiza having a brother named Cooler lol xD**

**J: Not to mention that his main assistant's name is Salza and has a russian accent, god I was laughing forever at that! Phew, well anyways, since no one requested someone for a disclaimer I'll do it myself.**

**Dis : Jenna (me) does not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

As soon as they had fallen into the hole Jenna and Kenzie could see absolutely nothing. They wouldn't have been able to see their own hands if they could have been able to put them up in front of their faces. To compromise for not being able to use their hands, they attempted to see their noses by going cross eyed. They couldn't even see the nose on their face! Squirming a little Jenna mumbled," The only benefit of this is that there's no reflective glare from No-Pant's head."

"I'm still here you punk brat, my threat is still in effect. Say one more thing, I dare you." Nappa's gruff voice seemed to sound even louder than it's already obnoxious volume. Sighing Jenna did her best not to add on, ' Too bad the darkness can't gag him too.'

The darkness seemed to hang around for an eternity, Kenzie and Jenna actually started singing in their heads, 'This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but then they couldn't stop singing it just because it's the song that never ends...' **(J: The song that never ends, is always a good song to know. You shall see very soon how.) **They were getting through their fifth round of the song when they were brutally blinded by a burst of light. Closing their eyes tight they groaned in unison," AAAHH! MY EYES!!" Even when their eyes were closed they were blinded by the light through their eyelids.

Before they opened their eyes they felt themselves be dropped onto the floor, very quickly. Very quickly is also very painful. The ropes keeping them tied up dug into their sides on contact with the floor. To add more misery to their lives their insides went numb from a certain he-she's voice reaching their ears. "My my, I didn't expect them to be so young. Or pathetic at that. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, are you positive these are the girls?" Slowly opening their eyes so not to blind themselves, the girls were horrified ten times over to find themselves laying at the feet of the horned freak Freiza. Making eye contact with those beady little purple pupils both girls broke into a cold sweat. Not from fear so much as nausea.

Vegeta gave Freiza a watered down look of annoyance when he replied," They match the picture you gave us, or has your memory of the picture too fuzzy to see the resemblance. Though it does help if you can get them to glare at you." Vegeta motioned to Nappa, who took out the picture and threw it to Freiza.

Freiza made the picture stop in midair before him, scanning over the picture he tapped his chin thoughtfully. Turning his gaze back to the girls he said," Ah yes, there is resemblance. But it's hard to see at first. You three are excused if you wish." More than eager to leave Nappa and Vegeta booked it out of the large white room that had huge windows looking out into space. Once they left there were only a few of Freiza's guards, including the other he-she Zarbon

Rising from his ugly ass throne Frieza walked down to the girls and stopped a few feet in front of them. His hands behind his back and a disturbing smile on his face he asked," So girls, has anyone explained why you were brought here?"

"No, but we'd still be pissed off even if we were told." Jenna replied boldly, well aware that the guards still in the room were giving her a look of 'you are going to get killed kid.'

Freiza almost looked offended by her words, but he must have considered her too inferior to deserve any reaction from him. Instead he gave a little "hm" and proceeded with where he was going with his question," Since you are an uneducated species concerning the universe I will explain things slowly. Several years ago there exsisted a planet called Tamarra. The people of Tamarra were much like that of humans, only a bit more refined in knowledge and in combat. They were years in advance of your current technology, and instead of using barbaric methods of warfare they fought each other using weapons such as swords and staffs. The whole planet consisted of brilliant martial artists that could use almost anything as weapons. Though they were no where near as great a fighter as the saiyans."

That made Raditz give out a little snort and mutter,"More like, not even close to us." Freiza gave Raditz a reprimanding look for having interrupting himd in the middle of 'educating' their hostages. Raditz in turn ducked his head to let Freiza know he wouldn't do it again.

" As I was saying, the Tamarrians were a strong and intelligent race. Their form of government was that whoever had the strongest family gets to rule over the whole lot of them. At the time I speak of the strongest family was the Bludons. Their strength came from the males, and the females provided all the intelligence during battle. The family consisted of a mother, a father, a son, and two daughters." Freiza cut himself off their so he could dramatically turn his back on the girls and snap his fingers. What must have been the photo that Vegeta and Nappa had looked at earlier was suddenly enlarged for everyone in the room to see. And what Jenna and Kenzie saw made their blood go cold.

In the picture there was a very tanned man with blonde hair, a fair skinned woman with dark brown hair, a young male in his late twenties that had blonde hair and fair skin, and standing next to the son were two little girls glaring at each other for some unknown reason. What made the photo so unbelievable was that the two little girls looked just as Kenzie and Jenna did when they were that young. Kenzie managed to squeak out some words first," Wh-what the fuck!?!?! That can't possibly be us!!"

"I lived in Alberta at that age!! How the hell would I be on a different planet?!?!" Jenna added on in a much squeakier voice then Kenzie's.

Letting out a small chuckle Freiza turned back to the girls and said almost pleasently," I assure you girls, that is truly you in that photograph. You just don't remember anything from then because your loving parents didn't want you to remember anything. You see, when you were that tender young age of 7 and 8 your planet was struck by a monstruous astroid. With barely any time to spare your parents shoved you into seperate space pods and shipped you to the safest lookest planet they could find in a hurry. On the voyage to Earth your space pods manipulated your memories so that you couldn't remember anything about Tamarra. From there your life started anew as simple human beings. But you are not, you are in fact the last remaining blood lines of the Bludon family." Looking down at the girls Freiza saw clear disbelief and even annoyance.

His tale twitched in fierce agitation, cracking the floor from it's strength. Snapping his fingers once more to dissolve the enlarged picture he growled," You believe me or not it is the truth. And the truth of the matter now, is that you'll be staying here and be put to...proper use befitting your bloodline. Zarbon, Dadoria! Take them to their room." The 'educational' moment over Freiza stalked back to his hover chair to grumble and bitch about the annoying females.

Following orders Zarbon picked up Jenna while Dadoria scooped up Kenzie. Carrying them out of the room and away from Freiza laser beam eyes. Glaring at the floor Jenna said to Kenzie (totally ignoring the two goonies) "Kenzie, how much you wanna bet Freiza was the one that actually blew up planet Tamarra, and thinks we're as stupid as the three saiyans to believe the astroid story?"

" It's not that hard to hear the lie. Though I don't really know about the whole Bludon thing. With a ship this high tech and all it wouldn't take much to download photoshop equipment and mess with that picture. But then there's the question of how the hell they got a hold of pictures of us glaring like that. Uggh. I'm going to turn my brain off now. Talk to me in a couple of minutes." Kenzie's brain started to hurt from thinking about all the different possibilities of their current situation.

Squirming a little in an attempt to be more comfortable Jenna tried to look up at Zarbon to ask," Any chance you can take these confines off of us? We'll be good girls and walk where you tell us to, I promise."

"Nice try girl, but I'm not that stupid. Besides, we'll take them off once you're safe and secure in your room." Zarbon answered coldly, tightening his hold to give Jenna a painful squeeze. That ended their conversation for the remainder of the walk.


	4. Chapter Three

**J: Even though the reviews were lacking for the last chapter that's fine. I'm typing all this for ventalation more than anything, but if people enjoy it that's cool too :) Alrighty then, here is chapter three. Which I think is quite amusing myself.**

**K: I concurr.**

**J:... You've wanted to use that word for a while haven't you?**

**K:....Yes. :D**

**J: -.-' Anyhoodles, enjoy!**

**Me now ownee DBZ people! (FORWARNING : Course language used in this chapter)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

'Thud, thud!' "OOOWWW!!" The girls chorused after being thrown onto the floor and feeling the metal ropes dig further into their skin.

" Bwahaha! You're suppose to be the last living members of the Bluton family?! Man did the genetics ever go wrong!! Bwahahahahha!!" Dadoria laughed hysterically, almost to the point of doubling over. Zarbon had a bit of a smirk at the corner of his mouth, but besides that he held himself in reserve. Meanwhile Jenna and Kenzie were giving the pink spiky beach ball their best imitation of Freiza's death glare. They failed due to the fact that they weren't he/sheish enough...And they couldn't shoot lazers from their eyes either.

Doing her best not dig the ropes in any further Kenzie wheezed out," Okay, we're safe and sound in our new bedroom. Now take these stupid ropes off!!!" Having yelled she couldn't help but wince in pain after, for yelling expanded her chest and squeezed the ropes tighter.

Giving his bangs a girlie flip out of his eyes Zarbon smirked," I don't see why I should bother, you're just going to be bound up again shortly. There's still more for Freiza to tell you." Needless to say both girls' eyes twitched instantaneously for possibly 10 seconds. **(J: After that our eyelids could lift a one pound weight xD K:...-.-")**

Thrashing about Jenna yelled," Freiza said to put us in our rooms, we're in our rooms and won't be leaving any time soon I'm sure. So take off the goddamned ropes you he/she frog!!" The frog comment wasn't planned on being said outloud, but due to her anger Jenna didn't really care what Zarbon thought.

Unlike Dadoria, Zarbon thought that insult was anything but funny. His face contorted into an ugly sneer, he would have kicked Jenna in the head if she weren't so important. Instead he snapped his fingers to release the ropes. As soon as they were off Zarbon grabbed the front of Jenna's shirt and lifted her off the ground. Raising her to eye level he growled," Be grateful you have Bluton blood, girl, otherwise you'd be face first in the ground. As soon as Freiza's succeeded in his goal you're face will be scarred beyond recognition." His threat delivered he threw Jenna onto the floor next to Kenzie, who was too busy getting the blood flow back into her legs to think about what Zarbon had just said.

Rubbing her own arms Jenna watched with a scowl as Dadoria and Zarbon left the room, locking it behind them after the doors closed. Waiting for the click of the lock Jenna let out a sigh and turned to Kenzie, " Okay, we're locked in a room, in a spaceship, in outerspace. What part of this seems wrong?"

Kenzie stopped rubbing her limbs and raised an eyebrow, when that didn't convey her thoughts she said," How about the story about us being the only living members of some weird planet that Freiza destroyed? Can't get any wronger than that! Especailly the part with us being sisters. I'm half native and you're whiter than a ghost. How is there ANY resemblance between us?"

"Excellent point indeed. Here's my second question pertaining to this fucked up hallucination. WHAT THE HELL DOES FREIZA WANT WITH US??!?!? From what he/she frog said, he's going to tell us, but still! The way the frog made it sound...it sounded like he plans on eating us. ......." Jenna had been pacing while rambling her paranoid thoughts, looking at Kenzie she found that she was making her infamous ,' Oh my god that's going to give me nightmares now' face. A face that despite anything else going on, made Jenna laugh. Which made Kenzie frown. They'd done this multiple times. Yet it still happens.

Getting up off the floor Kenzie decided to do what Jenna hasn't bothered with. Take a good look at the room they were being confined to. First she took note of the fact that the room was very spacious, not something you'd usually get for being a prisoner. Next was the weirdly sphereically shaped bed. It was flat, but it looked like a ball cut in half and the mattress was put into the bottom half. What made it very untrustworthy was the fact that the top half hung above the bed by chains that looked retractable. ' Bet there's a button or switch in here that lowers the top half onto the bed, making a neat little prison. Great for raping.....UUUUGGHHH!!! Damn Jenna and her overactive imagination!!' Shaking the evil thoughts from her mind she continued looking.

Her eyes found the only window in the room, it was the size of a large frying pan in diameter. Making it easy for the girls to see the stars and dark space beyond the glass. Kenzie noticed that the stars weren't moving, meaning that the spaceship was stationairy at the moment. Turning away from the window and back to the room, she was anything but surprised to find that Jenna had found the little door that led to the small washroom. She was surprised to see that the washroom had a shower in it as well. The room was more of a room than an actual prison. And if the anime had taught Kenzie anything, it was that Freiza didn't give special treatment to people he planned to kill. Leaving the only conclusion : Freiza planned on keeping them for a long, long time. How long was anyone's guess.

"Kenzie! Kenzie! KENZZZZZIIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

"WHAT?!" Kenzie snapped, spinning back in the direction of the bed to find Jenna waving from a small doorway she'd missed.

Stomping over she asked," What, did you find anoth...er......What the fuck is this?!"

Kenzie stood in a small hallway, lined with clothes on either side of the walls. Or more accuratly, dresses, armor, and silk night gowns. The left side had these articles of clothing in Jenna's size and best matched colours to her appearance. While the right side had clothing matching her size and colouring. Bracing herself against the wall she squeaked," I think...I'm going to cry in utter fear, disgust and absolute horror. Jenna! Tell me what the hell this is!!"

Clearing her throat Jenna answered in her own shrill squeaky voice," If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was a lifetime's supply of wardrobe. I - I think we're going to be living the rest of our lives here Kenzie." This final conclusion made Kenzie's blood go cold while Jenna's legs gave out on her.

Sitting down she mumbled weakly," Do you have any ideas on how to escape, cause I sure as hell just went blank."

Shaking her head Kenzie managed to say," We could always try tackling the person that comes to get us. But with our current streak of luck it'll be Shiny Head No Pants or He/She Frog."

"I'm up for that plan if you are. I'll go for their legs, and you can tackle the upper torso." Kenzie looked down at her friend and found a fierce look of determination. Giving a nod she slowly pushed herself off the wall and headed for the armor section of the wardrobe. If Freiza thought they were from a warrior race, then the girls will do their best to show him he MIGHT be right.


	5. Chapter Four

**J: Heeey! Sorry for not updating this sooner, but what can I say, I'm just epic fail at staying with one thing at a time (sigh) Well hope you enjoy, and remember I DO NOT OWN ANY DBZ CHARACTERS!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Man, when Vegeta says the armor stretches, it stretches. I mean, it actually fits my ass perfectly!" Jenna babbled outloud to herself while observing her reflection in

the mirror on her side of the hallway. She'd chosen to wear the black undersuit and shoulderless overarmor. Of course she didn't bother with one of the helmets, so she felt the

full force of Kenzie's slap upside the back of her head.

Kenzie had chosen the blue undersuit and shoulderless armor. Hands on her hips she hissed angrily," Now is not the time to admire the enemies incredible wardrobe. We need to make sure we get into position before our schauffer arrives. So move your large ass to the right side of the door!" She pointed towards the door to add emphasis to her words. Jenna made a face at her and stomped off to the door. Kenzie made sure to follow after.

They were nearly on either side of the door when they heard footsteps, freezing in place they both thought, 'Crap! We're not ready!!' Thinking fast they stood their ground and got into a crouched position. When the door opened, they'd make a jump at their escorter. That plan would have been carried through if not for the fact that the person who opened the door ended up being someone totally unexpected. The second the door opened they leaped as far away as possible screaming," AHHH, SHINY-HEAD-NO-PANTS-MAN!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!" Nappa had planned on grabbing the girls and just dragging their pathetic asses to Frieza, but after that his temper changed his mind. Stomping into the room he felt that a good smacking was necessary. He was aware of the 'no damaging' rule put into effect the second they recovered the snivelling little babies, but no one would know if he gave them a little disciplinary beating, they'd be to scared to tell on him afterwards. Getting within range he raised his hand and was about ready to hit the tall one when, "Nappa. What do you think you're doing?"

Cringing the three occupants of the room turned to find Vegeta leaning against the door frame. Straightening himself up to show respect Nappa stuttered,"N-nothing Vegeta, I-I just wanted to give them a good scare. Let them know not to give us any trouble."

"I'm sure you were, you're lucky it was me and not Frieza that found you. Now grab them and come along, if we keep him waiting any longer it'll be YOUR head that gets removed." Vegeta gave the girls an extra glare to warn them to behave.

Nappa let out a little huff and made to grab Kenzie and Jenna by their collars, being quick they dodged and ran around behind him. Seeing the door open and unblocked their decided this was their best chance. "RUN FOR IT!!" Those words announced they ran as fast as their legs could carry them out of the room and into the hallway, they got as far as 20 steps of freedom until Nappa materialized out of nowhere and practically sat on them. "AAHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS PAINFUL AND GROSS!! SOOOO GROSS ANY WROOONGG!!"

"Your face will be far more than wrong after I'm done with it if you don't shut your mouths. Now get moving before I decide to carry you like the weak little babies you are." Nappa put Kenzie and Jenna on their feet and gave them a shove towards the waiting Vegeta. Sucking in any further comments they walked along. Being able to walk by themselves let the girls observe their surroundings. Though there really wasn't much to take note of, the hallways were bland, the windows looked exactly like the ones in their room, and there were no other people in the hallways. When they were being carried along by the he/she frog and pink spikey blob the walk down the hallway seemed to take forever, walking by themselves took only two minutes.

The room they walked into was totally different from the one they first arrived in, this one was smaller and had less security. Even though it was only them, Nappa, Vegeta, a few guards and Frieza, the girls felt they were being observed from every possible angle. Hugging herself Jenna whispered," Why do I feel like something is going to happen that will make this horrible situation a complete and utter nightmare?"

"I see you young ladies have discovered your new wardrobe, I have to say it suits you very well." Frieza, unlike before, was on his feet instead of in his floating chair. Though his voice held no sweetness to it Kenzie and Jenna still felt like gagging. The he/she was definitely giving off the vibes of a guy when complimenting them, only it was supremely wrong when it came from a thing that looked like two genders in their shudders and vomit was a very difficult thing to do.

Walking up to the girls so it was two feet away Kenzie found she was taller than Freiza, which only made sense since Vegeta was the same size as it. This discovery gave little to no reassurance, for Freiza could still rip her in half. Up close Freiza gave the girls a thorough once over with his eyes, a smile came upon his face that made the girls feel like they should find the nearest bed and hide under it. His arms crossed he asked," Being females of the Bluton family means that you have much intelligence, so have you figured out why I've brought you here?"

The remark on intelligence made Jenna want to laugh, she just barely managed to keep her marks in the 'A' zone with all her classes. Kenzie had far more brains than Jenna, but even still she didn't have any hints or information to use to figure things out. So Jenna and Kenzie could only shake their heads and pray that the answer wouldn't scar their minds more than they already were. Their prayers were obviously sent to a deaf god, for Freiza began to chuckle to himself. He didn't explain what was amusing, nor did he tell them the answer. He instead snapped his fingers.

A huge door next to Vegeta and Nappa opened widely to allow a stream of fighters in. Among the fighters were the tranny-frog, the pink blow fish, the Gaynu Force, Radish and some unknown men wearing helmets. They lined themselves up either according to strength or rank, for Vegeta stood first in line. After scanning the lines twice over something clicked into the back of the girls' brains, 'They're all men……Oh dear god.'

Freiza walked around the girls to put itself between them and the girls, his tail twitching in amusement it informed them," The only reason you are living right now is because of your blood. That blood will be a great asset to my army, and it is because of that that I have chosen my best men to be your partners."

"Pa-pa-partners. F-f-for what?" Although neither girl wanted to know the answer, they couldn't leave it be either. Better to get it done and over with now instead of letting their imaginations make it worse.

Their imaginations answer would have been much better than what Freiza told them next," For breeding of course. Though only one of these men will get the privilege, thus why there will be a contest among them, the last man remaining wins. You may choose three to earn extra points in the beginning, after that it will be up to them."

"Y-you can't….We c-can't…SCREW THIS!!" Acting off her survival instincts Kenzie turned tail and bolted for the door they'd come in from, unlike earlier she was really booting it. She must have tapped into this non-existent blood or something, because when one of the guards got in her way she gave him a square punch to the face, breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards at the same time. She was almost at the door when Snow White **(J: Aka Jeice from the Gaynu-Force, but we love Vegeta's name for him more :3) **zipped in front of her and delivered a hard blow to her solar plexus. Jenna cringed at how Kenzie was going to react when she woke up and remembered she got knocked down by Snow White.

Glancing over her shoulder at Freiza and the other men she was disturbed to see all their eyes alight with interest. Now that they'd seen a display of the Bluton blood in action they were actually willing to participate. Luckily Vegeta still showed no motivation, Jenna was sure he was the one to watch out for the most. Turning back to her friend she nearly burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Snow White holding Kenzie bridal style. 'Oh she is definitely not going to like this, if and when I tell her.' Distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice Freiza come up behind her until it put a hand on her shoulder saying," It seems you girls do hold great potential after all, if provoked enough. Want to try yourself?"

"I-I'll pass thanks." Jenna squeaked this out while trying not to shake.

"Well I wouldn't mind a demonstration, for all we know you could be the stronger one." This was voiced by the captain of the Gaynu Force. After that the other men also voiced their interest in seeing a display before truly getting into the contest they had been entered into without consent.

Freiza thought this was an excellent idea, without any warning he moved his hand off her shoulder to her wrist, grabbed tightly and whipped her across the room straight for a window. As Kenzie had done Jenna kicked into her survival instincts and raised her arms in front of her. On impact with the window she pushed off and rebounded onto the ceiling, down onto the ground and naturally landed in a fighting stance facing Freiza. Freiza held out an arm in Jenna direction as if to display her like an object, to the men he said," And there you have it gentlemen. Now that you've seen a small sample of their abilities I suggest you make your decision and let me know in five hours time. Jeice, Burter, take the girls back to their room."

"Sure, no problem." Burter slipped up behind Jenna and picked her up under his arm. He was amused by the amount of struggling his little captive did as he followed Jeice down the hall.

**- 15 Minutes Later-**

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell happened?" Kenzie sat up holding her stomach where she'd been punched. She was confused to find herself in the room and not in the chamber with Freiza.

Jenna had been pacing back and forth the moment Burter and Jeice had closed the door behind them. Seeing Kenzie awake she asked in a squeak," Please tell me you remember everything that happened before you blacked out so I don't have to repeat it and make it even more realistic."

Kenzie sat for a moment and started thinking, and thinking, and thinking until," OHMYGODTHEY'!!!" Jumping off the bed she rushed to the door and shook it violently trying to open it.

Jenna waited until Kenzie gave up on the door before approaching her and telling her gravely," That's not the worst part of it. I already know two guys who are going after us."

"I do not want to know! I will only get worse mental images of the rape yet to come." Kenzie pushed Jenna away and marched over to the wardrobe room.

Knowing what she was doing Jenna told Kenzie," I already checked, there's no weapons or escape passages. Whoever made this ship clearly never thought about what will happen if there's a fire or random attack by another alien race pissed off that Freiza had destroyed their planet."

Gaping in absolute horror Kenzie went to Jenna and hugged her tightly while dramatically sobbing," Whhhhy?! We're not old enough to be popping out kids! Especially not kids meant to become hostile invaders! Do you have any idea how hard it'll be to raise that kind of child?!?! It'll be like raising five of my sister all at once!!!! We have to escape!!!" During this dramatic tantrum she didn't realize she was suffocating Jenna. It was only after she realized Jenna hadn't said anything that she let go of Jenna and watched her crumple to her knees gasping for breathe.

Kenzie would have poked Jenna if a knock at the door didn't interrupt her. Untrusting of anyone on the spaceship now she called out," What the hell do you want?!"

"Lord Freiza was sure you would be hungry, so I come with food." Of course the person on the other side was male, which only made Kenzie's eye twitch. 'The food's probably drugged and someone wants to get a jump start on the raping band wagon.'

Going to the door she asked suspiciously," Are you participating in the contest?"

"No, I was deemed too weak to participate." That just made Kenzie even more suspicious. Just because he says he's not participating doesn't mean that he wasn't sent by somebody else to drug them. However she didn't have much choice since her stomach, as well as Jenna's, let out a long and demanding growl.

Sighing in defeat she grumbled," Fine, but you better have the key cause those doors are locked." Immediately there was a 'click' and the doors opened.

Kenzie was expecting some average looking guy, or a messed up looking alien to bring in the tray of food. Instead it was a guy with a very tall athletic build, but that was all she could tell about him since his face was covered by his helmet. Every step he took forward she took back, keeping the same distance between them at all times. The fighter noticed and laughed; he put the tray of food on the closest bed and told her," I swear on my honour that there's nothing in the food and I don't work for anyone else. See ya." He gave a little wave and left the room. Right before the door closed Kenzie acted fast and threw a pillow between the door and wall. She held her breathe waiting to see if the door would open again and the pillow would be pushed back into the room. A minute went by with nothing happening.

Plopping down on the floor next to Jenna she whispered," The door isn't locked, and I don't think they have it guarded either, if we can find helmets we can easily look for escape pods."

"If it weren't for the fact that you almost killed me a minute ago I would tell you I love you." Jenna mumbled with an unhappy expression while her hand grabbed an apple off the tray, she hesitated in biting the apple due to it being purple. To her amazement it tasted better than any apple back at home.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and grabbed the food item that resembled strudel, but oddly tasted of pickles. Every moment of her life afterwards was spent trying to figure out how something that resembled a pastry could taste like a vegetable. The pickle-pastry devoured, followed by a regular chicken sandwich, or some kind of meat that tasted like chicken, she was on her feet and searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. She decided the bedside lamp would be sufficient enough. Jenna went with a more unconventional weapon and used the tray the food had been brought in on. When given a questionable look she just shrugged and gave it a few swings to show its usefulness, Kenzie saw little but said nothing.

Going to the door she gave Jenna the signal to wait till the count of three. She opened the door a small fraction that would allow her to look for any guards on one side. Finding none she figured that there was a slim chance of there being a guard on the other side of the doors as well. She gave it a moment to listen for any voices or foot steps, hearing none she gave the count of three with her fingers. 'One...Two....Three!' Both girls rushed out of the room and made a beeline to the left, because they now knew that Freiza and his creepy cronies were in the other direction.

They didn't run full out, they speed walked on their tiptoes, which limited the amount of noise their feet made, meaning less people to hear them in advance. To their even better advantage everyone seemed to keep their doors shut, and if they were open they were usually empty. Since she couldn't think of anything else to keep her mind of the whole reason they were there Jenna decided to count the number of rooms they passed. They were at 57 doors when their streak of good luck ran out, a group of rowdy voices brought them to a stop. Inching towards the door they easily identified the group as the Gaynu Force, which only made things worse. They weren't all very intelligent, but they all had keen senses, catching the girls trying to sneak past their room would be like a cheetah catching a turtle. They intended to turn back and try the other direction, but they were stopped by:" So who are you putting your name in for Captain Ginyu?" Jenna and Kenzie knew that this conversation was circling the entire ship, but actually hearing one was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.

"I've already told Freiza that I need more time and demonstrations of what I'll be dealing with. What about the rest of you?" This drew the girls closer to the door, their unyielding curiosity had to be absolutely satisfied before they could leave.

Reacoom - "I thought the blonde girl was very pretty, and she packs a good punch."

Gurd - "I wouldn't mind getting to know the little one better."

Jeice - "You think anyone short is worth your time Gurd, I'm with Reacoom. I like my women with fight in 'em."

Burter - " That's why all your ex-girlfriends left a bruise on you when you broke up with them. A woman that has little to no chance of fighting back is the best kind, they'll do whatever you tell them and whenever you tell them. That's why I'm going with the weaker one."

"All of these are very good points to take into consideration for choosing, but I want displays of skills before I make my decision. Which shouldn't take long since Freiza plans on training them starting tomorrow, it'll be a hoot watching them get trained by those stinking seiyans." At this comment from Ginyu there was the briefest sound of a stiffled scream from outside the hallway.

Captain Ginyu signaled for Gurd to freeze time to check it out. The little toadie man took in a deep breathe and did just that, once time was completely still he ran out into the hallway and ran right back. He had to refrain from laughing outloud once he let go of his breathe," You won't believe it sir, but THEY'RE right around the corner trying to sneak back to their room."

This brought a smirk to all their faces. Going out in the hall they saw just what Gurd had said. The two girls were making a very hasty retreat in the other direction, since they didn't know that the guys were behind them they thought it was safe to whisper to each other.

Short – "You think they heard that almost-squeak?"

Tall – "If they did I'll never forgive you for giving us away."

Short – "You seemed about ready to scream too, so don't blame it all on me!"

Tall – "But I didn't actually scream now did I?"

"How about you are both to blame? Would that settle things ladies?" Captain Ginyu's suggestion froze the girls mid-step. The guys were expecting the girls to either stay where they were or ask that they wouldn't tell Freiza. Instead the girls screamed, "SHIT!! RUUUN!!" And took off like lightning bolts.

Burter turned to Captain Ginyu for confirmation on the action he wished to perform. Ginyu gave the tiniest head nod and Burter was off. The girls didn't even hear him much less see him, the only way they knew he was the one that knocked them on their asses and picked them up under his arms was the blue blur that crossed in front of them.

Brought back to the Gaynu force both girls decided their fate was one of pure doom.


	6. Chapter Five

**J: Sad to say I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, which just goes to show how sick and twisted I am -.-"**

**K: About time you told the whole world, this way other people will believe me when I tell them!**

**J: Kenzie, you're just as bad as me, so we're even. And now, by request from Son Venvor, here is Goku!**

**K: Yaaay "little to enthusiasm."**

**Goku: Hi! Why am I here? "Big smile on even though confused."**

**J: You are here because this nice reviewer "points to Son Venvor" asked for you to review. It wouldn't hurt you to hang out with them too :P**

**Son Venvor: "Big happy smile."**

**Goku: "Shrugs" Okay, I don't see why not. Jenna does not own any of my friends, family, or enemies in this fanfiction, she also doesn't own me...ChiChi does "Sweat drop." Enjoy! "Runs off to talk about food and fighting with Son Venvor."**

**K: I don't think you could ever meet man more daft and airheaded than him.**

**J: You are correct, Vegeta is a mean prick, but still a family man, and Yamcha is just a big man whore, I apologize to all you Yamcha fans if I offend. NOW READ PLEASE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Please tell me you guys are also under the rule of no hurting us." Jenna asked after being dropped on her ass in front of the Gaynu Force. Kenzie was put right

beside her, only right in front of Jeice, which put a pervy grin on his face.

Captain Ginyu smirked crookedly and lowered himself to their standing eye level, tapping Jenna on the nose he told her," Don't worry, everyone on the ship knows

better than to damage you lovely ladies. The wrath of Freiza is too great to risk. But that doesn't mean we can't get to know you better, it would help us with our final

decisions after all."

Hearing this as the reason for their momentary captiviness the girls' eyes twitched several times over. The last thing they wanted was for anyone on the ship to 'get

to know them better.' Getting to her feet and towering a bit over Jeice (much to his slight annoyance) Kenzie put her hands on her hips and informed the men," If you want

to get to know us better then I can only see one possible way. A game."

"K-Kenzie, you're not seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting......I would really rather NOT play that." Jenna was starting to sweat, if her friend was

suggesting THE game, then they would be in even more trouble then they already were. And that game could just get ugly.

All members of the Gaynu force were interested now and were eagerly awaiting this game that had the other girl nervous. Kenzie gave Jenna one of her more

devious grins, a grin that told Jenna not to worry because this was going to solve their problem. Or so she hoped. Facing the overly eager men she told them," The name of

the game is Hide and Seek Truth or Dare. It's basically as it sounds. Jenna and I will hide somewhere on the ship, then you guys come find us. Whoever finds us can

decide if we answer a question truthfuly, or make us do something very very stupid. What do you think?" After Kenzie had named the game there was an audible 'SLAP'

from Jenna slapping her forehead.

Half way through the explanation of the game the Gaynu force had already made up their minds. Huge grins all the way around they cheered in unison," Sounds fun."

"Very fun, count us in as well." Jenna and Kenzie jumped out of their skins when a certain Radish head chipped in for him and Shiny-Head-No-Pants-Man.

The unexpected appearances of the Saiyans was NOT something Kenzie took into her calculations for her full out plan for escape. She had it all figured out

perfectly too, the Gaynu force would close their eyes and count to a ridiculous number allowing them to make a hasty run to where she had a guess to was the launching

dock for pod ships. By the time they stopped counting they would hopefully be cramming themselves into the pods and launching to the Earth of this dimension. With the

added factor of the Saiyans there was more risk, especially since they came with scouters. What was worse was that things were already set into motion, there was no way they could tell the Saiyans they couldn't participate, otherwise they would just watch which way they would go and figure out where they were making a run to. If it didn't make her seem weird or suspicious Kenzie would have slapped herself on the forehead several times. As it was Jenna was giving her vicious glares from the corner of her eye to let her know that any results of this idea would be on her head.

"Right, whatever, let our doom commence. To be fair since we haven't been able to consciously tap into our powers yet, you need to count to 1230, that should give us enough time to actually hide somewhere. No speed counting or peeking either. You can't use your scouters either, that also counts as cheating!" Jenna was not in a pleasant mood now that her personal information was at risk thanks to her beloved best friend. Rolling their eyes the Saiyans hit the off buttons on their scouters and closed their eyes along with the Gaynu force. Scary enough they all started counting in unison. Jenna and Kenzie allowed their eyes to twitch until the count of 2 before starting on their mad run for freedom. What they didn't remember was that the Gaynu Force and the saiyans were trained to listen for movement if their vision ever became impaired. So of course all seven men turned their heads in the direction in which the girls ran.

Barrelling down the hallway Jenna quietly wheezed out," What the fuck were you thinking telling them about this game?! If we're lucky they'll choose dare after catching us, AGAIN!!"

"So sorry for trying to be get us out of what could have been a worse situation. Now keep your mouth shut before they finish counting and we don't even get close to-"

"Close to what?" Kenzie was abruptly cut off verbally, and both girls were cut off physically by Vegeta stepping out of the door they were just about to run past.

Thinking fast Jenna answered," Cl-close to a good hiding spot! We're playing hide and seek truth or dare with the Gay, I mean GINyu force and your two partners."

"Oh really, well if that's the case maybe I should just keep you here until they finish counting and come find you. I wouldn't mind finding out the end consequences." Vegeta had absolutely no interest in mating with either of the weakling females, but it didn't mean he couldn't mess around with them some. Especially when their facial expression were very amusing. Both of them looked ready to grab a gun and shoot themselves in the head at his idea.

Starting to run on the spot out of anxious fear Kenzie asked in a pitched voice," Please tell me there's something we can do so you'll let us go?!"

" How about you go back in time and kill yourself so Freiza doesn't come up with such a horrid idea?" Vegeta was totally serious when saying this, which only made the girls cry on the inside, because deep down inside, they loved Vegeta for his stuck up attitude and his humourous remarks every once in a while.

Laughing nervously Jenna looked back over her shoulder to avoid showing how hurt her face must look so she could tell Vegeta," Or, if we ever get the chance we'll tell Freiza that we'd rather reproduce with anyone but you, and that if he ever tried to force you with any of us we'd damage our uterus. How does that sound?" Looking back to Vegeta she was startled to see him smirking **(K: Which only made her heart skip a beat in fangirl love. Yea, the guy is awesome for being how he is, but I'm not a drooling fangirl.) **with his hand stretched out. Without hesitating Kenzie shook it and zipped past with Jenna once Vegeta stepped to the side. Leaning against the wall Vegeta smugly thought,' I can't wait to hear what Freiza says when they tell him this bit of opinion.'

Since they left Vegeta the girls had passed over 20 doors in their great pursuit for the spacepods with still nothing in sight. By the time they got to door 32 they heard a loud," HERE WE COOOOME!!" With the extra adrenaline rush, and the nagging sensation that Vegeta may or may not say something to hint in their direction.

They were starting to get out of breathe by the 63rd door, hopes of finding the spacepod dock dwindling the girls decided they best actually hide if they wanted a chance to avoid even more doom and destruction of their already nightmarish lives. They didn't hesitate for a moment when they saw the next open door, running in without checking to see if there was anyone else in the room the girls ducked into the nearest spaces they could cram themselves into. Which just happened to be under a bed and into a corner of a closet. Before Kenzie shut the closet door she glared at where Jenna had ducked under the bed and hissed," Go find your own room!"

"What?! Like I have time to now you jerk! If I leave they'll find me in no time!" Jenna lifted the blanket up to show Kenzie her own disapproving glare. There was no way she was going to leave her hiding spot and get caught right away.

"If you don't leave I will kick you out and close the door to this room! Now leave!" Kenzie's voice held no 'ifs, 'ands' or 'buts' for Jenna to argue with. Jenna gave Kenzie the middle finger, scooted out from under the bed then ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow. Which would be quite literal for her if she didn't manage to get to another room before the Gaynu Force or the Saiyans found her.

Sadly for her the run that she was hoping to be short ended up being too long, at the first sighting of an open door she heard the slamming of other doors not too far away from her. Kicking into painful overdrive she just barely managed to dive inside the room and close the door behind her at the same moment Radish Head and Butter **(J: New name for Burter xD)** came into the line of sight that would have let them see her. Her back against the door Jenna thought to herself,' Greeeeat, the jerks decided to pair up. Probably by their preference of us…I hope they find Kenzie first. It'll serve her right.' To her delight she heard out in the hallway," Hey Raditz, we found the tall one!" Jenna could just barely hear Kenzie's muffled curses through the doorway, non of them even close to being pleasant, and she could have sworn she heard Vegeta's name being said among them. ' I'm thinking Vegeta ratted us out, why does that not surprise me.'

"Right, now we just need to find the small fry and we can get to the really fun part. She shouldn't be too far away considering her leg length, she didn't seem that physically fit either." Radish head said all this knowing perfectly well that their target had to be within hearing range. If his knowledge on the female psyche was adequate those words should be very provocative.

Butter had been informed of this plan on their way through the hallway and instantly silenced all his movements. They both concentrated their hearing when 'Thump' came the most subtle movement from behind the second door. Keeping their movements small to reduce noise they stood on both sides of the door and in unison both men called out," BOO!!" The responsive "EEK!!" and a loud 'THUD' told them their prey had been startled enough to fall backwards on her ass. Chuckling to themselves they opened the door and found their freckled prey laying on her back and holding her head in pain while moaning. She'd fallen pretty hard and had smacked her head off the floor. Glaring at them through a half opened eye she hissed," I hope you both know you're jerks that deserve to die and burn in Hell."

"Heh, like we haven't already heard that one. C'mon princess, time to finish the game."Butter and Radish head reached out to grab Jenna at the same time, seeing the other male go for the same thing they stopped and glared at each other. Realizing what was going on Jenna decided it would be best if she just got up on her own feet and tried to walk out of the room herself. Sadly no such thing happened, both men decided to grab an arm and lift her off her feet. What she could only refer to as a "ride" was not pleasant since her arms were nearly pulled out of the sockets.

Kenzie watched in amusement as her friend was hauled into the room they had found the Gaynu Force in, all the guys stood or sat eagerly awaiting them. Once Jenna was put on the bench in the middle of the ring of guys Kenzie leaned over and whispered," Here's hoping they don't think they all get to ask or challenge."

"If they do, again, totally your fault." Jenna muttered back while glaring at Radish head and Butter for her aching arms.

Standing with his arms crossed and a triumphant grin Captain Gaynu asked," Alright ladies, since you were the ones that came up with this game, I see why you can't be the ones to choose your own fate. Which one of us chooses truth or dare for you."

Groaning in unison the girls could only wallow in their deep pit of misery, the guys were just loving all the torture they were being put through at that moment. When Captain Gaynu had said they could choose, it meant that each girl had to choose someone for themselves. With there being seven guys it wasn't going to be easy, especially since non of them were decent in the ways of thinking. Kenzie decided she might as well choose someone that wasn't interested in her," The little toadie can choose for me."

This earned Gurd a few unwelcomed glares from his comrades that actually had an interest in her. Gurd ignored this for the moment and went to work thinking as to what should be done to her. Meanwhile Jenna doing her best not to feel the heat from the stares she was receiving from the other guys who were waiting intently for her decision. Keeping her eyes down cast she bit on her lower lip while running as many possibilities of humiliation through her mind. During this process she noticed a certain monkey butt standing in the door way waiting to see anything amusing happen. Before she even thought about it she pointed past Radtiz at Vegeta and declared," He can choose for me."

"That doesn't count, he didn't participate in the hide and seek portion." Butter grumbled in outrage, he was more than positive is was going to be him since she'd made direct eye contact with him not but a second ago.

Shrugging her shoulders Jenna crossed her arms and told him" All Captain Ga-Ginyu said was to choose one of you guys. Well I chose so there." 'Now here's hoping Vegeta will actually participate and not condemn me to death out of irritation.'

"I've got it! You have to tell us what you find attractive about any one of us!" Gurd's decision made not only Kenzie and Jenna sweat drop, but it made the Gaynu force a little more hopeful. If she chose anyone of the guys on the team that actually liked her, and she said something about them being handsome or attractive in way then that person would stop at nothing to get her. Not to mention he would have bragging rights for who knows how long.

All eyes now turned to Kenzie, putting more pressure on her than she was ever going to be use to. Struggling to keep her breathing even she twiddled her thumbs and mumbled something only Jenna could hear, the something that was mumbled sent Jenna flying off the bench in hysterical laughter. His patience dwindling to nothing Nappa grabbed Jenna by the collar of her armor and pulled her off the floor, putting her at eye level he demanded," Tell me what she just said, right now!"

"Y-you really don't want to know, pfft, hahahahaha!!" Just remembering it made Jenna go into another round of laughter, thus making everyone want to know even more.

Twisting the armor so it pinched Nappa growled," Try me."

"Ow, ow. Okay okay! But you asked! She said, pfft "snicker" She said, that Jeice has hair that puts Raditz's mane to shame, and that Raditz should just cut half of it off and give it to Nappa so they won't be blinded by his reflective head next time they go to a planet with more than one sun. BWAHAHAHAHA!!" Needless to say the two towering saiyans were anything but impressed as all the other room occupants erupted into laughter. Kenzie excluded as she was keeping an eye on the saiyans to make sure they didn't make a lunge for her throat.

To everyone's surprise Vegeta laughed the longest, and when he finally calmed down his eyes glittered with demonic mischief, what was never mentioned in the manga or anime of DBZ was that Vegeta was the main strategist behind the Saiyan invasions. So something as trivial as a dare or embarrassing question would be simple at best to think of. Walking past the furious Raditz and Nappa he grabbed hold of Jenna and started dragging her out of the room, all the while a very smug smirk was on his face. Guessing that Vegeta was taking Jenna to the location in which she had to perform what was most likely going to be a dare they all followed after quickly. Kenzie making sure to be on the other side of the hallway than the Saiyans. Everyone was utterly confused when Vegeta stopped in front of the girls bedroom and threw Jenna in. Once everyone caught up he announced," My challenge for you girl is to wear whatever Raditz should choose." Vegeta had chosen Raditz because he was the only one out of the three of them to have an interest in the girls, the short freckled one in particular. So whatever Raditz chose would be amusing to say the least.

"WHAT?! B-b-but….Kenzie I blame you!!" Jenna managed to sputter this out angrily before Raditz continued the day of 'Drag Jenna By the Armor' and hauled her off into the wardrobe room. The others made themselves comfortable on the furniture throughout the room.

There was a long awkward silence as they waited for the girl to come back out, they were startled for the moment when they heard Jenna shriek," I AM NOT WEARING THAT!! FINE!! GIVE ME THAT STUPID THING AND GET OUT!!!" Raditz exited the wardrobe room and nearly had his tail slammed by the doors that Jenna shut angrily. The smug smile that Raditz wore made Kenzie worry maybe a little bit, but at the same time she was also looking forward to seeing what her unfortunate little friend was being forced to wear.

Two more minutes passed in silence, the guys had asked Raditz what he'd chosen but he'd only replied by saying," You'll see." A sudden 'click' from the door's lock made all the men get to their feet, ever so slowly the door opened and Jenna walked out wearing what Kenzie could name without hesitation 'Jenna's Worst Wardrobe Nightmare.' Jenna came out of the wardrobe room wearing a pink bikini top that was held on by straps that tied at the back of her neck, the top then had two slim pieces of fabric that connect to the bottom half that was a matching pink bikini bottom. When she came into full view the men let her know their opinion by letting out the odd cat call and a few "owow." Crossing her arms with a beat red face she glared at Kenzie and hissed," Say one thing, snicker, or giggle and I swear I am going to smother you in your sleep." Knowing perfectly well that Jenna would never go through with such a threat Kenzie burst into laughter just as Jenna had to her comment earlier on.

"I did the dare! Game's over!" Throwing her hands up in the air in utter rage Jenna spun on her heel and made to go back into the wardrobe room only to be stopped by the sound of sudden silence and a whisper of," What is that?"

Turning back around she found all the men and even Kenzie gapping at her. Confused she tried to see if there was anything on her back, getting more worried with each passing second of silence she asked," Would you mind telling me what's wrong before I start freaking out!"

Kenzie looked around the room and found what she was looking for, a giant vanity mirror between the two beds. Pushing Jenna in front of it she said," Look at your back and please tell me you got a tattoo and didn't tell me." Her back facing the mirror she strained her neck to get a clear view of what had silenced even Kenzie mid-laughter. To her horror she found herself staring at what looked like a massive birthmark in the shape of some kind of large feline.


	7. Chapter Six

**J: To be honest, I almost entirely forgot about this fanfiction ahha. But to those that are following it you got lucky! I felt compelled to update as many of my fics as possible since I now have the time to. FORWARNING: The writing style may be very different and there is going to be an idea expressed that may give you nightmares.**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ PEOPLE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"What…the…fuck…is…THAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME?" Wheeling on the guys she raised her fists in the air, ready to start knocking heads for answers.

Arms crossed over his chest Vegeta huffed," We did no such thing, it must have always been there but only showed up now after crossing through the worm hole. If you'd like we can go talk to Freeza about it." Vegeta was aware that neither girl wanted anything to do with Freeza, and was pleased to see them shake their heads simultaneously.

Processing what Vegeta had said Jeice got an idea, using his fast little legs he zipped up behind Kenzie and pulled her spandex and armor up high enough to see some of her back. As he'd assumed he found another large shaped birthmark, only this one resembled what could only be called a dragon. Kenzie squirmed and shrieked," Keep your hands off me tomato face!" Having gotten more fighting experience than her counter part before being abducted she managed to do a leg under sweep strong enough to get Jeice away from her.

Crossing her arms protectively to hold down her armor and under spandex from further lifting she asked," What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was confirming my theory. You also have a mark on your back, only it's different. So stop being a whiny baby about it." Though Jeice was attracted to Kenzie's appearance, her personality was anything but beautiful at that moment.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, the fact that someone who tries to be super cool like Jeice insulting someone else with a name like 'whiny baby' was pretty lame. Blowing her stray strands of hair out of her face she turned to the one that had to have the most brains and asked him, "Do you have any other brilliant ideas to figure this out besides asking the almighty being that is an unidentifiable gender?"

Vegeta, having had his ego stroked by being asked for advice instead of the other idiots, gladly obliged and turned his back with only saying over his shoulder," We'll look it up in the ship data base. All and any information on what your race were and all their attributes will be located there. If we can't find any information there, then you're on your own for this. The rest of the goonies here aren't necessary for this little expedition, take them else where Ginyu." Giving a little wave of dismissal Vegeta ventured on forward, Raditz and Nappa following after him. Exchanging a shoulder shrug between them the girls went after the Saiyans.

Feeling very insulted by Vegeta for the implication that they weren't important the men of the Ginyu Force turned to Captain Ginyu for the next move they were to take. Ginyu, never to be the one to take an insult towards himself or his incredible group of warriors, only smirked. In a voice low and unemotional he told his men," While they're finding out what those things are, we're going to be basking in the glory of Lord Freeza's praise. He will be ecstatic to hear news of such a thing occurring with our little guests." The other men smiled and happily followed after their genius leader to the chamber of their great lord.

**Heading Towards the Data Collection Chamber -**

"Kenzie...They keep staring...Why do they keep staring?" Jenna was about to scream at the next person they walked by. Every single being they had passed in the hallway had stopped in the middle of what they were doing or saying and openly stared at her.

Kenzie almost stopped herself upon hearing her friend's honest question, giving her the purest 'you're kidding right?' expression she had Kenzie asked her," Do you not remember what caused us to be walking behind these monkey butts in the first place?"

Kenzie watched in almost amusement as her friend slowly, very slowly, pieced together the events that had led them to their current situation. Once she got to the event that was the cause of their current proceedings her eyes grew huge and she looked down at herself. Crossing her arms with a bright pink face she squeaked," Why didn't you say something before we left?"

"Because I'm mean and enjoy your misery in these situations. At least none of those men have made a jump for you." Kenzie gave Jenna a comforting pat on the head and moved forward a little more in order to catch up to the three men that were quickly leaving them behind.

Her eyes glancing right and left Jenna made sure to keep in the very center of the hallway, all and any stares directed towards her were returned with heated glares of 'You Touch You Die.'

Raditz had also taken notice of the people in the hallways halting in their activities to stop and openly stare. For the longest time he thought it was the sight of the three Saiyans walking down the hallway together, but that changed when he heard the girls' conversation behind them. The thought of all the other men gawking at his chosen mate infuriated him immensely. 'There's an easy way to fix that.'

Kenzie noticed Raditz's rapid decline in speed to the point where he was slowly moving closer to them. Glancing over her shoulder at Jenna she mouthed, "You might want to watch out."

Kenzie's message made no sense until she noticed Raditz completely stopping off to the side, she figured what was coming but couldn't avoid it. In one quick movement Raditz swooped down, grabbed Jenna and flung her over his shoulder. Kicking her legs and punching his back she growled like a feral cat," What are you doing? Put me down RIGHT NOW!" The combination of Raditz being a Saiyan and wearing battle armor meant he didn't feel a single thing she did to him with her feet or fists.

"Quiet down or you'll draw Freiza's attention through his gossiping men." Raditz growled back, he hadn't expected her to be entirely cooperative, but he'd had thought she'd at least be a bit quieter about it.

Crossing her arms she hissed," My yelling won't get the gossip going, the show of you carrying me around in this attire will get the gossip flowing! So here's a better idea, you put me down and then give me your armor to cover myself up with!"

"Raditz, do as she says, otherwise you'll be the one explaining how we ended up going to the data bases with them to Frieza." Vegeta didn't look back but he didn't need to to give an order. Much to Jenna's relief Raditz made an almost snort growl combination but still put Jenna down on her feet then removed his armor to give to her. Kenzie had to look away to refrain from laughing out loud when Jenna put the ridiculously oversized armor on, thus making her appear to be a child trying on her father's clothing.

Seeing the armor on the small girl Raditz changed his mind on how he felt about this idea. Even though he felt exposed and slightly vulnerable without his extra layer of protection Raditz felt that the armor made a statement of the girl belonging to him since it was HIS armor she was wearing.

The room containing the ship's data bases ended up resembling a storage room filled with nothing but tiny computers surrounding a big metal totem pole looking thing. To their luck no one else was present to run off and inform Frieza of the visitors. Vegeta went straight to the nearest little holographic screen and began typing in this and that that neither girl could read since it was in the weird language that Bulma somehow manged to decipher. Two more key strokes and the screen lit up multiple images of things that resembled the weird marks on the girls' backs. Aware that the girls couldn't read their language he read out loud," According to the records each mark represents the skills you're suppose to be gifted with. The feline represents heightened reflexes and senses, and the dragon represents wisdom and strength."

"Very good traits to carry on." The girls jumped into an embrace with each other and the three saiyans had to resist flinching. Looking up to the left they found a large communications screen filled with the he/she's face. Just barely visible behind Frieza's large spiky head was the Gaynu Force smiling smugly for being tattle tales.

"I'm playing 'Kick the Toad' later that is now entirely decided." Nappa muttered this under his breathe in a very pissed off tone. As much as they didn't like Shiny-Head-No-Pants-Man the girls hoped that Nappa kicked the Toad Face right into the Captain Gaynu's head.

"Vegeta, I am very disappointed in you. Nappa or Raditz I can believe their idiocy, you on the other hand should know better than to allow our guests to leave their room, even if it was to learn more of their destroyed race. Escort the ladies back to their room immediately then report back to me to learn your place, am I understood Vegeta?"

"Perfectly." Vegeta practically spit this out before the screen went dead once more. Waiting a moment to make sure the screen did not come back on Vegeta punched his fist through the keyboard on the computer he had been using.

Spinning to glare at the girls he growled low and fierce," Raditz take the girls back to their room now." Raditz said nothing and took hold of the girls to drag them back as ordered.

Once around the first corner Jenna grumbled," Stupid He/She needs to get a lip transplant. It's not natural for a male to have lips that look like they have lipstick on them."

"That came out of nowhere. Though I do agree. It should invest in a voice box too, It sounds like a raspy old woman, right Radish Head?" Kenzie didn't understand where Jenna was going with insulting the He/She but she couldn't resist joining in as well as trying to get Raditz in on it too.

Raditz said nothing but had a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He obviously found this topic of conversation amusing and felt no rush to stop it. Everything they were saying would be later written down and shared with Vegeta and Nappa for them to laugh at later.

"You know how he instills absolute obedience Kenzie?"

" I know where this is going but still I shall ask, how?"

" With his superior strength he pins the unfortunate soul to a wall or some kind of surface, makes out with them and then rapes them with his tail. Anyone would be far to ashamed to tell others, and would claim instead that they got the shit beat out of them and landed on their tail bone funny as an explanation for walking oddly." Jenna's explanation must not have been expected for Raditz made a small coughing noise that sounded a lot like gagging.

Kenzie made a repulsed face to join Raditz nearly throwing up to tell her," That...was really uncalled for and nastier than anything else you've ever said or thought. Never tell me anything like that again. You probably just gave poor Radish Head nightmares!"

Not entirely genuine Jenna apologized," So sorry Radish Head, I forgot you're not accustomed to that level of pervertedness." Which she had hoped for since it might put Raditz off from considering her his choice.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the horrid mental images that would indeed haunt his sleep he yelled at the girls," Do not call me Radish Head! My name is Raditz, call me that again I shall hold nothing back in training tomorrow!"

"Oh yea! I overheard the Gaynu Force saying something about that. What the hell was the He/She thinking? No matter how much you three might try holding back you Saiyans are going to utterly destroy us beyond recognition." Kenzie inwardly added after, _' Though some face swelling would do well to deter the no name participants, I will ask for a lot of ice in advance.'_

"Any damage done can be undone using the regeneration tanks, you will not grow stronger if you are treated softly."Raditz preached this from memory which only made Jenna and Kenzie wonder what kind of upbringing the guy might have had.

They arrived back to the girls' room where they were swiftly shoved in and properly locked up. Jenna immediately ran for the wardrobe to put on the underspandex she had been wearing before. When she came back out she found Kenzie pulling the blankets and pillows off one of the beds and setting it up on the floor. Instead of asking Jenna copied her now genetically proven intelligent friend and pulled the pillows and blankets off the other bed. Laying back on her kind comfortable spread Jenna asked," What do you think our chances of escaping without popping out a kid are?"

"Don't ever mention that part of our situation again, it's too scary. And I really don't want to think about it right now. I just want to sleep, have nightmares, and be ready to have my ass kicked whenever they calling." Kenzie mumbled this with her back turned to Jenna, she was already starting to fall asleep, far too worn out from everything that had happened. Jenna sighed while blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kenzie was right. She was going to need a lot of recovery sleep to get over everything that had happened.


End file.
